This invention relates generally to note pad holders and, more particularly, relates to a transportable holder for non-permanently bound, self sticking note pad sheets such as those found in 3M Corporation's “POST-IT” brand note pads.
In the prior art, note pad holders are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,123, issued Jun. 17, 1997, discloses a cushioned note pad holder with an illuminating device. The integrated features of the note pad holder include a padded outer frame and a center webbing for supporting a note pad of the removable, self-stick variety. The not pad is held in place by ridges molded into the padded frame that protrude from the inner surfaces of the frame. The ridges allow the note pad to be securely maintained within the holder while providing access to the top surface of the note pad. The note pad holder also includes a notch for use in securing an illuminated writing device. The illuminated writing device allows a user to use the note pad while in the dark.
A further note pad holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,178, issued Mar. 31, 1992, which includes a frame fitted with compressible elements that function to provide a side holding force to releasably retain a note pad of the removable, self-stick variety. The frame is provided with a frame mounting nut for use in attaching a variety of mounting hardware such as a spring clip or suction cup. To cover the mounting nut, a header piece is used that may carry advertising, a calculator, or a timepiece. In addition, the frame may include a hinged cover thereby providing a book-like format as well as a place on the inside of the cover to store written notes while exposing a new note surface.
While these note pad holders work for their intended purpose, a need exists for a note pad holder that is more convenient to transport. Furthermore, a need exists for a transportable note pad holder that is more esthetically pleasing, in particular, to children. Still further, a need exists for a transportable note pad holder having a means by which a user can be reminded to review its contents.